


Тебе повезло: это то, что мне нравится

by Altie23, SollyDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, klance roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altie23/pseuds/Altie23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: Лэнс спасает хомяка от неминуемой гибели.





	Тебе повезло: это то, что мне нравится

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you’re lucky that’s what I like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073403) by [zenstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenstrike/pseuds/zenstrike). 



*  
Первое ноября пришлось на субботу и уже стало холодать, а это означало, что Лэнсу не удастся забежать домой просто так, без того чтобы его мама не сказала “как она была права” и “милый, на улице очень холодно”, а мачеха бы не сказала “Регина, он уже взрослый мальчик”, а его мама бы не ответила “ему всего лишь восемнадцать...”

В любом случае, было холодно. И у Лэнса было похмелье.  
На нижнем этаже ещё была куча народу, и, проходя мимо них, Лэнс подумал, что это хорошо. Даже сосед Лэнса по комнате всё ещё отсутствовал, закопанный где-то наверху под простынями или ещё каким барахлом и похрюкивал во сне, а его дурацкие волосы торчали во всех направлениях, словно иголки у ежа.

У Лэнса был пунктик на грызунах.  
Холод он заметил едва выйдя на улицу.  
— Опаньки, — вслух высказался он и поёжился.  
Выйдя с парковки, он резко повернул налево, стараясь не смотреть на возвышающиеся здания главного кампуса и не думать о постоянной угрозе, которую они с собой несли. Как правило, утренние пробежки помогали ему очистить голову: никаких экзаменов, никаких лабораторных по физике и астрономии; никаких домашек по алгебре, никаких тестов по биологии, которые он даже не знал, как писать; никаких переполненных библиотек и давящего чувства неполноценности, от которого внутри всё начинало нервничать и скручиваться.

Сегодня он мог думать только о тошноте. И Макдональдсе.  
Круто.  
В любом случае, лучше, чем всё остальное.

Он не успел отойти далеко далеко, когда ему пришлось остановиться. Казалось, что каждый шаг раскачивал его тушку, и Лэнс начал заговаривать свою бедную головушку и живот, обещая, что больше никогда не будет пить. Лёгкий ветерок дунул в лицо чем-то резким, холодным, отчётливо зимним.

Он добежал до середины своего обычного маршрута и начал спускаться по длинной лестнице в парк. Взору предстала ухоженная травка, подсвеченная лучами утреннего солнца и… неужели подморозило? Он упал на землю и притянул колени к груди, игнорируя холодную сырость у себя под задницей. Подбородок упёрся в одно колено.

Огромный парк пустовал. Несколько парней выполняли утреннюю пробежку, и их волосы, стянутые в хвосты, подпрыгивали при беге. И ещё маленькая группа людей, которые делали что-то, что, вероятно, называлось тай-чи. Или йога. Или ещё какая хрень. Ближе к нему под деревом девушка и парень примерно его возраста склонились над чем-то в траве.

Лэнс моргнул.  
Девушка плакала, парень гладил её по спине. Что-то маленькое и круглое выскользнуло из их сложенных чашечкой рук.  
Они стояли. Девушка помахала чему-то на земле, словно прощаясь.  
Лэнс поднял голову.

Он увидел круглое маленькое существо, которое зашевелилось в стриженой траве, и шерсть этого нечто шевелилась от лёгкого ветерка.  
Он разинул рот.  
— О, нет, — охнул Лэнс, ни к кому не обращаясь. — О, нет.  
Парень с девушкой отвернулись как раз, когда Лэнс вскочил на ноги. Все трое уставились друг на друга.  
Они сбежали.  
Лэнс бросился к штуковине в траве.  
— О нет, — повторил он, присев. — О нет.

* * *

У Лэнса был бзик на грызунах.

На самом деле, на всех животных. Но на грызунах - в особенности.

* * *

— Лэнс, — произнёс Кит, когда тот вернулся в их комнату, с волос капало, а бледное лицо казалось измученным. — Это отвратительно, но надо поесть. Не внизу. Думаю, в Мак...

Кит замер, когда за ним раздался щелчок закрывшейся двери.

Лэнс уставился на свои руки. Снова подумал “О, нет”. Он влип в большие неприятности.

Хомяк возился в смятом свитере, пытаясь свернуться в сонный комок.

Сердце Лэнса заколотилось.

— Ой, — произнёс он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно обычнее. Но прозвучало пронзительно. — Привет!

Он не сказал: я типа забыл, что ты тут тоже живешь! Он не сказал: смотри, что я нашёл с утра пораньше!

— Что? — спросил Кит, подняв палец, — за чёрт…

* * *

— Кит!

Улыбка Ханка дрогнула, когда Кит, закрывая, шарахнул дверью в их с Лэнсом комнату. Выглядел он не очень: явно с похмелья, широко распахнутые глаза и влажные волосы, да и по коридору метался как заведенный.

Ханк ещё раз порадовался, что не имел пристрастия к алкоголю в целом. Не то чтобы он думал, что Лэнс и Кит были тоже были равнодушны к спиртному, но когда один провоцирует другого…

Кит посмотрел на него и недоуменно моргнул.  
Ханк быстренько добежал остаток пути по коридору:  
— Лэнс у себя?  
Кит снова хлопнул ресницами:  
— Неа, — ответил он и крутанулся на пятках ботинок.

* * *

Лэнс подготовился к смертельной схватке и защите своего только что спасенного друга-хомяка, когда двадцать минут спустя Кит вернулся из кафетерия на первом этаже с кофе и глупо дорогими бутербродами. И маленьким пакетиком семечек подсолнечника.

Хомяк всё ещё спал на коленях у Лэнса.

Они с Китом уставились друг на друга.

— Я поесть купил, — сказал Кит, и если бы в какой-то другой день он говорил так лениво и утомлённо, и Лэнс тоже чувствовал себя достаточно лениво и утомлённо, то…  
— Не уверен, что смогу есть.  
— Будет дерьмово, если не поешь.  
Лэнс нахмурился:  
— Заделался экспертом по похмелью, да?  
Кит поморщился.  
— Братишка даёт странные и особые советы, — произнёс он так, словно это могло бы послужить объяснением.  
— А у тебя есть брат?  
— А у тебя есть хомяк?  
Лэнс глянул на свои колени.  
— Я прав?

Кит вздохнул. Он поставил еду и подставку с кофе (и семечки подсолнуха) на кровать рядом с Лэнсом и начал шариться под своим столом на другом конце комнаты.  
— Ты чего делаешь?  
Кит хмыкнул.  
— Надо положить его куда-то.  
— Ты же не собираешься от нее избавиться?

Кит вынырнул из-под стола с хлипкой коробкой в руках. Лэнс знал, что в ней когда-то хранились текстовыделители — Кит оптом покупал такие штуки. Он поставил коробку на стол Лэнса и начал щедро дёргать из его коробки дорогущие брендовые салфетки.

— Эй!

Кит его проигнорировал и начал запихивать салфетки в коробку из-под маркеров.  
Когда он повернулся, Лэнс увидел надпись “НЕСЪЕДОБНО”, написанную толстым чёрным маркером на боку коробки.

Кит заметил его взгляд и нахмурился.

— Мой брат думает, что так — прикольно, — сказал он таким тоном, словно это всё объясняло.  
Кит пересёк их маленькую комнату в пару шагов.  
— А текстовыделители где? — спросил Лэнс, крутя головой по сторонам.  
— В рюкзаке.  
— Все, что ли?  
— Что осталось.  
— А как…  
— Это, конечно, охренеть как важно! — Кит протянул коробку. — Клади его сюда, Лэнс.

Лэнс инстинктивно защищаясь, наклонился надо коленками. Ему показалось, что он слышит сопенье хомяка:  
— Ты же не собираешься избавиться от неё, маллет!  
Кит прищурился. Казалось, даже уголки рта сжались. Волосы у него стали подсыхать и теперь выглядели забавно хаотично.  
— Это не маллет, — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
— Я всегда узнаю маллет.  
— Я не собираюсь избавляться от хомяка, Лэнс. Положи её в коробку уже.  
Лэнс посмотрел на него. Медленно выпрямился и взял маленького (но толстого) хомяка в руки.  
— Не обижай её, — предупредил он.  
Кит закатил глаза.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я могу обижать мелких животных?

Лэнс пожал плечами. Хомячьи лапки мягко шлёпнулись о руки Лэнса, пока тот перекладывал её в коробку. По общему размышлению, хомячихе вроде бы было уютно на этих бумажных платочках. Пока Лэнс и Кит за ней наблюдали, животинка устроилась и мгновенно свернулась в клубок.  
Выглядело это чертовски очаровательно.  
— Лэнс, — позвал Кит. — Откуда у тебя хомяк?  
— Из парка, — честно ответил тот.  
Кит осторожно поставил коробку рядом с подушкой и сел.  
— Дай мне бутер, — сказал он. — Хотя нет. Лучше кофе. Дай мне кофе.  
— Обдираловка. За такую бурду дерут 4 доллара, — пробурчал Лэнс.  
— Кофе, Лэнс.  
Лэнс вытащил один стакан из держателя и передал Киту. Тот, потому что сегодня был самый странный день, который когда-либо случался, мягко поблагодарил в ответ.  
Стаканчик затрещал, пока Кит снимал с него крышку. Но пил он на удивление тихо и на удивление быстро, хотя Лэнс предположил, что удивляться не следовало: в прошлые выходные Кит проторчал за своим ноутом, заваленный бумагами, буквально тринадцать часов, отходя только за кофе с пончиками и возможно (возможно!) в туалет.  
Учеба не щадила никого.

— Ты не можешь оставить её себе, — произнёс Кит и прикусил краешек полупустого стаканчика. — Держать животных в общаге запрещено.  
Лэнс нахмурился.  
— О, Господи, — воскликнул он драматично и саркастически. — О, Боже! Совсем забыл. Идиот. Какое счастье, что ты мне помогаешь.  
— Лэнс, я серьёзно.  
Лэнс всплеснул руками. Кит отпрянул от него, стараясь уберечь стаканчик.  
— И что мне было делать, а? Они бросили её там умирать! Кит, скоро зима! Она бы замёрзла!  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что хомяк - это “она”?  
— А ты откуда знаешь, что не “она”?

Они посмотрели в коробку, потом друг на друга.  
— Ты можешь влипнуть в большие неприятности, — сказал Кит. — Тебя могут вышвырнуть отсюда. — Он помолчал. — Нас могут вышвырнуть.  
— Только если узнают!  
Кит непонимающе моргнул. Удивлённо выгнул бровь.  
Лэнс сразу как-то сдулся, съёжился. Он сбросил свой свитер с колен прямо на пол. Интересно, а хомяк его обсикал?  
— Ну, да, конечно, — пробурчал Лэнс. — Я такой гад. Не мог оставить хомяка в парке.  
— Ты не можешь оставить её у себя, Лэнс, — мягкий голос Кита эхом отразился от стенок стаканчика: он держал его близко к лицу, продолжая наблюдать за Лэнсом. — Я не шучу.

Лэнс это знал. И Кит это знал.  
— Лэнс, — начал было Кит.  
— Я просто не мог оставить её там, — пробормотал Лэнс и сел себе на ладони.  
Когда он поднял глаза, Кит наблюдал за ним. Только сейчас Лэнс понял, что они сидят плечом к плечу, от Кита приятно пахнет мылом и кофе, а от Лэнса сейчас, наверное, пахнет жопой. Жопой, потными подмышками и хомяком.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Кит. Он снова заглянул в кофе. Выражение его лица едва заметно изменилось, он сделал большой глоток кофе и облизнулся. Наконец сказал:  
— Мы с этим разберёмся.

* * *

(Со своей стороны, Кит был неравнодушен к Лэнсу.  
Широ любил над этим подшутить, но мы все имеем свои слабости).

* * *

Бутерброд, который Кит насильно впихнул Лэнсу в руки, комком лежал в желудке, но Лэнс всё равно чувствовал себя лучше. Он поел, выпил большой стаканчик кофе, сходил в душ, и когда вернулся в комнату, Кит был одет в свитер и сидел на его кровати с хомячьей коробкой в руках.

Лэнс задумался.  
Кит поднял голову.  
— С кровати моей слезай, — сказал Лэнс.  
Кит закатил глаза и не двинулся с места. Достал телефон.  
— Думаю, теперь у нас есть список необходимого.  
Лэнс рукой расчесал мокрые волосы.  
— Для хомяка?  
— Для хомяка, — Кит пожал плечами. — Я и зоомагазин нашёл.

Лэнс бросил полотенце и мыльные принадлежности на край кровати и плюхнулся рядом с Китом. Посмотрел на спящего хомяка.  
— Ей нужно имя, — задумчиво пробормотал он.  
— Ей нужна еда, — ответил Кит, и Лэнс знал, что тот думает про кулёк семечек, который теперь лежал на столе Лэнса. Хомяк ими не заинтересовался.  
— И кровать, — добавил Лэнс, его волнение возрастало.  
Кит снова бросил взгляд на телефон.  
— Автобус уходит через десять минут.

В коридоре, после того, как Кит убедил Лэнса оставить хомячиху в её коробке, их поймал Ханк.  
— Чувак, — сказал он. — Выглядишь отстойно.  
— Спасибо, Ханк, — невозмутимо ответил Лэнс. — Ты настоящий друг.  
— Ты поел?  
— Мы уходим, — перебил их Кит и отвернулся от запертой двери.  
Ханк моргнул, выражение его лица изменилось так, что Лэнс внезапно почувствовал себя смущенным и жар внезапно бросился в лицо.  
— Аа, — протянул Ханк. — И куда?  
— По магазинам, — Кит тронул его за локоть. — Ханк, давай потом.  
— Ну, ок, — Ханк махнул им на прощание рукой. — Позже увидимся?  
Не рассказать Ханку сразу всё о хомяке казалось немного предательством. И это немного волновало.

Они вместе поспешили к автобусной остановке.

* * *

Вместе сели на автобус. Лэнс облокотился на окно, Кит положил голову на руки, сложенные на сиденье спереди. На его телефоне была открыта карта города и маленькая синяя точка, изображающая их, медленно двигалась.

В автобусе было тихо и практически безлюдно.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — наконец спросил Кит. Автобус как раз подошёл к остановке, и в салон впорхнули три хохочущие девушки, выглядели они взъерошенными и замёрзшими.  
Лэнс глянул на Кита краем глаза, не поднимая головы.  
— Норм, — быстро ответил он, словно оправдываясь.  
Кит промычал и поднял голову. Он откинулся на сиденье назад и сложил руки на груди.  
— Вчера ты многовато выпил.  
Лэнс фыркнул. В автобус зашла дама с коляской.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Поменьше твоего.  
— Ну, тогда я выиграл.  
Кит усмехнулся, коротко и тихо.  
— Поздравляю.  
Автобус трясся по улицам дальше.  
— Можешь вздремнуть, — сказал Кит и придвинулся к Лэнсу. — Я разбужу незадолго до выхода.  
— Я обожрался бутером и кофе, — ответил Лэнс. — Так что вряд ли усну.  
— А ты попробуй.  
Лэнс взглянул на него, нахмурившись:  
— … лан. Только не забудь про меня.  
— Хреново ты обо мне думаешь, — пробормотал Кит. — Просто закрой глаза и спи.

Лэнс снова фыркнул и закрыл глаза. На долю секунды ему показалось, что он долго не сможет выключить мозги, чтобы поспать, но потом он вырубился.

* * *

Когда Кит его разбудил, в автобусе было шумно и оживленно. Лэнс сонно моргнул, в его ухе раздался голос Кита:  
— Шевелись. Нам на следующей выходить.

Они были в той части города, которую Лэнс не знал. Он потёр глаза и зевнул.  
Рука Кита снова была на его локте, но, когда Лэнс посмотрел на него, Кит убрал руку и встал.  
— Ох, — простонал Лэнс, волоча ноги за Китом.  
Автобус притормозил как раз в тот момент, когда Лэнс встал с сиденья, и снова Кит помог ему удержать равновесие.  
— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал Кит, протискиваясь мимо высокого сердитого мужчины.  
Лэнс пробирался следом.

Холодный воздух освежал. Лэнс глубоко вдохнул и с кряхтением потянулся.  
— Получше стало? — Кит сунул телефон в карман толстовки.  
— Чуть-чуть, — согласился Лэнс и снова зевнул.

Кит пошел вперед через забитую транспортом парковку. Внутри зоомагазина было тепло, светло и почему-то пахло собакой Лэнса, которая жила у его семьи. Он поморщился, изучая указатели. Где-то в глубине магазина залаял пёс.  
— Так, — Кит снова посмотрел в телефон, — первое…

Лэнс побрёл прочь, не сводя глаз с вывески “мелкие животные” над ближайшим прилавком. Он слышал щебет птиц, видел аквариумы с рыбками, мерцающие под яркими лампами магазина.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
Кроссовки Кита скрипнули по полу.  
Лэнс промычал.  
— Разве тебе не интересно, какой она породы?  
— Она хомяк такой породы, которая хочет есть и спать на чем-то удобном.  
Лэнс закатил глаза и устремился вперёд по проходу. Вокруг него были аксессуары для аквариумов, но в конце он увидел пластиковые клетки, которые продаются в любом зоомагазине.  
— Лэнс.  
Тот затормозил перед ящиками и присел, почти уткнувшись носом в пластиковую обшивку.  
Хомяк, такой же пушистый, как и тот, что был у него в кровати, но немного более светлого окраса, крепко спал в клетке.

Странно, что Лэнс умудрился сидеть молча и не ворковать от умиления.  
— Ты уже нашёл одного хомяка, — напомнил ему Кит, — второго не надо.  
— Это важное расследование, — вздохнул Лэнс.  
Спустя мгновение Кит присел рядом с ним.  
— Думаешь, это ангорский хомяк?  
Лэнс выдохнул. Провёл пальцем по этикетке.  
— Восхитительно.  
— Наверное.  
Лэнс повернул голову посмотреть на Кита, на языке крутилось что-то желчное, и замер. Кит в ответ моргнул, и они снова сидели плечом к плечу. Кит улыбался, совсем чуть-чуть, но это так… смущало.  
Лэнс затаил дыхание.  
— Давай купим ей вот такой мяч, — произнёс Кит после паузы.  
— Чё?  
Кит посмотрел на хомяка и пожал плечами.  
— Ну, знаешь, мяч для хомяка. В котором можно бегать.  
— А, — Лэнс моргнул. — Да. Давай.

* * *

— А у вас есть пакеты без логотипа вашего магазина? — просил Кит на кассе.  
— Нет, — кассир удивлённо приподняла бровь.  
Кит вздохнул, а Лэнс не мог перестать пялиться на него.

* * *

— Почему ты так себя ведёшь? — задал вопрос Лэнс, когда они сели в автобус и устроили сумки на коленях.  
— Как “так”? — проворчал Кит, не глядя на него.  
— Да фиг знает как, — Лэнс замолчал. — Приятно, что ли.  
Кит посмотрел на него. Он открыл рот, но затем снова закрыл и покачал головой. Он уставился вперёд, и Лэнс сделал то же самое, обняв пакет с едой для хомяка и новым мячом  
.  
— Лэнс, — позвал Кит, когда автобус с грохотом проехал перекрёсток. — А ты… — он замолчал.  
—Что?  
— Вчера вечером, — продолжил Кит. — Ты помнишь, как вернулся в комнату?

Лэнс задумался. Он помнил, как Ханк прогонял его. Он помнил, как стоял и смотрел на дверь их комнаты. Ещё он помнил Кита в мигающих огнях гостиной на первом этаже, поднимающего бокал пива в шутливом салюте.

Желудок сжался.  
— Я чего-то натворил?  
— Нет, — поспешно ответил Кит. — Просто спрашиваю.  
— Я реально напился, — ответил Лэнс, словно объясняя, а не оправдываясь. — Что бы я ни сделал…  
— Ты ничего не сделал, — ответил Кит. — Ты просто был пьян.  
Словно это было объяснение, а не оправдание.  
— Как ты хочешь её назвать? — спросил Кит, и Лэнс был благодарен ему за смену темы разговора.

* * *

В свою комнату на седьмом этаже они поднялись по лестнице, потому что никто и никогда не пользовался лестницей, несмотря на отвратительные лифты. Кит шёл впереди, демонстрируя гораздо лучшую физическую форму (университетская команда по волейболу, вспомнил Лэнс) и бормоча себе под нос факты, касающиеся ухода за хомяками.  
— Клетку чистить раз в неделю, — пробормотал Кит на четвёртом этаже, — не оставлять в мяче без присмотра. Какашки убирать ежедневно. Яйца вкрутую давать только в качестве угощения.  
— Боже, — откликнулся Лэнс.  
Кит не обратил внимания.

На их этаже было почти безлюдно, не считая одного из старшекурсников, который уснул прямо на кушетке с игровой приставкой в руке. Кит и Лэнс бросили на него быстрый взгляд и поспешили вдоль по залитому светом коридору. Из крыла девочек слышался смех.

— Окей, — сказал Лэнс, когда они уже были в своей комнате. — Хорошо.  
— Ага, — поддакнул Кит.  
Они склонились над хомяком, который всё ещё спал в коробке.  
— Красная, — решил Лэнс. — Её имя — Красная.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Ага. Ты только посмотри на неё!  
— Поверить не могу, — пробормотал Кит и зарылся в магазинные пакеты.

* * *

Было уже далеко за полдень, когда они закончили обустраивать между письменными столами новый дом для Красной. Лэнс аккуратно поднял её из коробки из-под текстовыделителей и поставил на опилки. Оба присели на корточки рядом с клеткой и наблюдали, как она шуршит туда-сюда, исследуя и принюхиваясь. Когда она начала пить из маленькой мисочки, оба вздохнули с облегчением. Лэнс откинулся назад и скрестил ноги.  
— Она толстая, — сказал Кит.  
— Возьми свои слова обратно!  
— Это факт, Лэнс.

Красная перестала пить и обнюхала место рядом с миской. Она всё обнюхивала, и потом забрела в маленькую искусственную пещерку, которую они для неё выбрали.  
— Мне надо подремать, — сказал Кит и откинулся на спину, распластав руки.

Лэнс обхватил колени и глянул на Кита через плечо. Он поежился и прикусил нижнюю губу.  
— Эй, — позвал он в конце концов. Кит открыл глаза.  
— Спасибо. Ну, это… за всё.  
Кит приподнялся на локтях и внимательно посмотрел на Лэнса.  
— Пожалуйста, — наконец ответил он серьёзно.

Взволнованное тепло разрасталось в груди Лэнса. Он прочистил горло и оглянулся на клетку Красной, а затем снова на Кита.  
— Я должен тебе бутер.  
— Всё в порядке.  
— Он реально был очень жирным.  
Кит засмеялся. Лэнс улыбнулся и напряжение ушло. Он отвернулся и оперся подбородком на одно колено. Красная так и не показалась из своей пещеры. Наверное, опять уснула.  
— Хомяки — ночные животные, — Кит словно прочитал мысли Лэнса. — А денёк у неё выдался длинным.  
— Как ты думаешь, почему они выбросили её?  
Кит сел, тёплый и близкий к Лэнсу.  
— Не знаю. Может, они тоже в общаге.  
— Может, — согласился Лэнс.  
— А может, у них не было простофили-соседа по комнате.  
— Эй, — слабо возмутился Лэнс. — Она же покорила тебя своей пушистостью.

— Лэнс, — произнёс Кит немного позже.  
— А?  
Кит не отвечал и Лэнс поднял голову посмотреть на него.  
— Что?  
Кит нахмурился.  
— Я хочу кое-что сделать, — это звучало как объявление. — Если это покажется тебе странным, давай просто никогда об этом не говорить. Ладно?  
— Ну. Может, тогда и не стоит этого делать, — Лэнс зевнул. — Денёк и так выдался странным.  
Кита нахмурился, а потом снова улыбнулся.  
— Вот поэтому я и хочу это сделать.  
— Что сделать-то?  
— О. Ты знаешь.

Лэнс собрался было сказать, что он не знает, и в этот момент Кит поцеловал его.

* * *

(Вечером ранее Лэнс так напился, что забыл, как открывать замок на их двери. Предположительно, Киту тоже понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы в этом разобраться, но это уже другая история.

— Поздно, — проворчал Кит, когда открыл дверь. Помолчал. — Ты поздно.  
Лэнс выдохнул и захихикал.  
— Ханк меня выгнал.  
— Правильно сделал, — сказал Кит и потянул его за рукав. — Иди спи, недоразумение.

— Я победил? — Лэнс вздохнул, сбросил туфли и побрёл к кровати. Кит наблюдал за ним, прислонившись к двери и дожидаясь, когда комната перестанет вращаться.  
— Победил в чем?  
— Победил тебя, — Лэнс со стоном плюхнулся на кровать. Перевернулся. — Даа. Правильно. Я тебя победил.  
— В чём победил-то?

Лэнс сел на кровати и начал стягивать носки. Кит закатил глаза и пошёл помочь ему, тяжело опустившись на край кровати Лэнса.  
— Ненавижу носки, — пробормотал Лэнс.

— Прелестно, — отозвался Кит, когда не смог придумать ничего лучше. Он стянул с Лэнса носок, скатал его в комок и бросил через всю комнату. Лэнс рассмеялся.

Смех был приятным. Несправедливо.

Вместе они сняли с Лэнса второй носок, затем совместными усилиями уложили его под одеяло. Лэнс стонал.

— Пить тупо, — сказал он, наполовину зарывшись в подушку.  
— Эт не смешно, — согласился Кит, укутывая Лэнса одеялом.

Лэнс снова рассмеялся.

— У тебя красивый смех, — сказал Кит. Помолчал. — И глаза. У тебя глаза красивые.  
— Спасибо, — вздохнул Лэнс, сияя. — Ты тоже красивый, когда не вредничаешь.  
— Наверное, — он плотнее укутал плечи Лэнса одеялом. — Спокойной ночи, Лэнс.  
— Споки.

Лэнс вспотел, лицо покраснело, взгляд был мутным. Кит улыбнулся и убрал прядь волос со лба Лэнса. Улыбнулся ещё шире, когда прядка вернулась на место.

— Что? — спросил Лэнс сонным и тяжелым голосом.

Кит слишком быстро протрезвел.

— Ничего, — сказал он и отдернул руку. — Просто ... — у него закружилась голова.  
— Че? — спросил Лэнс и уткнулся лицом в подушку, скрывая зевок.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — признался Кит. Лэнс непонимающе моргнул. Кит поморщился. — Наверное, это плохо.  
— Наверное, нет, — фыркнул Лэнс. — Завтра расскажешь.  
— Чего?

Лэнс снова зевнул и закопался в постель.

— Завтра расскажешь, ты… маллет.  
— А, — сказал Кит. — Ладно.

Он похлопал Лэнса по плечу, встал и побрел к кровати.

Он почти задремал, когда в его затуманенный алкоголем мозг ворвалась неясная мысль.

— Лэнс, — позвал он в темноту. — Лэнс.

Тот храпел.  
Кит сглотнул.

— Лэнс, — повторил он. — И что потом? После того, как я скажу тебе?

Ланс снова захрапел.

Кит натянул одеяло на голову и не мог уснуть ещё несколько часов, чувствуя, как его собственное опьянение тает и переходит в нечто очень похожее на панику.)

* * *

Чем дольше Лэнс смотрел на него, тем гуще краснел Кит.

— Что? — спросил Лэнс. — Что?  
К тому времени Кит не просто порозовел.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — произнёс он.

Лэнс уставился на него. В голове что-то щёлкнуло.  
— Ты поэтому ухаживаешь за хомяком вместе со мной?  
Кит удивился.  
— Что?  
Лэнс без слов указал на клетку Красной.  
— Хомяк! Еда!  
— Наверно? — Кит пожал плечами. — Я веду себя хорошо?

Лэнс вздохнул. Он предполагал, что технически это было правдой.  
Кит поежился. Его пальцы беззвучно постукивали по ковру на полу.  
— Ну, — сказал он, и выражение его лица стало каким-то смутно решительным. Такое лицо он делал, выбирая между двумя отвратительными вариантами ужина в кафетерии. — Ты мне нравишься. Поэтому я собираюсь предложить тебе встречаться.  
— Да?  
— Ага, — Кит помолчал. Пожал плечами. — Будешь со мной встречаться?

Лэнсу удалось не закричать. Вместо этого он выдавил писклявое “конечно”.  
И Кит улыбнулся.

* * *

(Позже Лэнс заснул в постели Кита, положив голову ему на колени, а Красная каталась по полу в своём новом мяче. Кит внимательно наблюдал.  
Шёл снег.)


End file.
